Character Conversations: Shira
by Tigey Wigey
Summary: Basically, if you decide to read this story, you will discover that you will be greatly amused and that your socks will magically get knocked off your feet. You know, from laughing too hard. Oh, come on, just click it; you know you want to. Besides, who wouldn't want to see Shira unveil some of her secrets?


_**Character Conversations: Shira**_

Tigey Wigey: So Shira...What's up?

Shira: Eh, not much. Islands are nice, but nothing ever happens. But you know, it's- -

Tigey Wigey: WHAT'S HAPPENING BETWEEN YOU AND DIEGO?

Shira: What ? !

Tigey Wigey: Tell us all about your personal life with your new boyfriend. Details please.

Shira: Don't you think that's kind of personal ? ? ?

Tigey Wigey: Yeah, that's why I said "Tell us all about your _personal _life..." So get cracking.

Shira: *huffs* Alright, fine...Well, neither of us has made a move yet, we're still kind of just friends...

Tigey Wigey: You should _totally _go for it. Try to get to second base!

Shira: I'm not even sure I'm at home plate yet!

Tigey Wigey: So you want to get to second base?

Shira: What?...No!

Tigey Wigey: *smiles deviously* You like him.

Shira: No!

Tigey Wigey: Shira and Diego, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Shira: Oh be quiet, I don't like him!

Tigey Wigey: Denial is the clincher! You're in love, pussycat!

Shira:...Okay, now you're just copying from the movie.

Tigey Wigey: You _so _like him.

Shira: Well...okay, maybe a little...but he rescued me from Gutt, and Gutt wanted to kill me.

Tigey Wigey: Hey, speaking of that, what's your favorite color?

Shira: What does _that _have to do with anything?

Tigey Wigey: Absolutely nothing. I just wanted to see if I could catch you. Good job! You're not an idiot.

Shira: Well, thank you so much for this high honor.

Tigey Wigey: Gotta love sarcasm. Now, on with the interview...Okay, so you've been at sea for a long time, no?

Shira: Yeah...I've been on board with Gutt for three years.

Tigey Wigey: How in the world did you not get seasick?

Shira: No idea. But believe it or not, Gutt and Raz got seasick a _lot. _When Gutt wasn't threatening everyone and when Raz wasn't throwing swords at people, they were vomiting.

Tigey Wigey: Hm. Lovely. Hey, I have a question for you: what's up with your fur? Why are you grey instead of orange?

Shira: I don't know...my whole pack was grey. It could be that I sailed over a whole ocean...Maybe I'm just from a different part of the world.

Tigey Wigey: So you're from Asia or something?

Shira: What's Asia?

Tigey Wigey: It's a continent with the cutest little bears...You should go there sometime.

Shira: Uh...sure. I like traveling.

Tigey Wigey: Sike! You're trapped on an island!

Shira: I'm not on the island now! I was brought here!

Tigey Wigey: Yeah, well this is Hollywood, honey, anything can happen.

Shira: ...

Tigey Wigey: So, are we friends?

Shira: Uh, yeah, sure, I guess...

Tigey Wigey: Okay, good to know, buddy. So are you and Diego gonna have kids anytime soon?

Shira: I don't know, I try flirting with him sometimes, but he never seems interested.

Tigey Wigey: So you _do_ want kids?

Shira: Yeah, it would be nice to start a family with...Hey!

Tigey Wigey: Hahaha, you fell for it!

Shira: Shut up!

Tigey Wigey: Seriously, though, you should have cubs; your species is going extinct soon.

Shira: How the heck do you know?

Tigey Wigey: I'm from...the _future!_

Shira: But that doesn't make any sense! You're crazy.

Tigey Wigey: I may be crazy, but a lot of things don't make sense; a good example would be my sister's brain.

Shira: I hate to break it to ya Sally Sunshine, but your brain's a little out of whack too!

Tigey Wigey: *scowls* Wart nibbler.

Shira: Milquetoast.

Tigey Wigey: Popinjay.

Shira: Schnook!

Tigey Wigey: Schlemiel!

Shira: Neer-do-well!

Tigey Wigey: YouloveDiego!

Shira: Geekburger and Ch- -Oh, for the love of...Be quiet!

Tigey Wigey: Let it snow, let it snow, let it snowww!

Shira: What the heck is wrong with you ? ! ? !

Tigey Wigey: If my doctors can't figure it out, then how should I know? But anyway, shall I ask you some more questions?

Shira:...Fine, sure, whatever!

Tigey Wigey: ...When do you plan on seducing Diego?

Shira: DUDE!

Tigey Wigey: OKAY, fine, sorry! Okay...So...is there enough food for you on the island? What happens if you eat everyone?

Shira: I'll eat _you!_

Tigey Wigey: If I am going to be eaten by anyone, it would be Diego because he is better than you. So answer the question now, this is being posted on a public website._  
_

Shira: *sighs* Yeah, the island's infested with rabbits and deer. I have plenty to eat. There, you happy?

Tigey Wigey: Yes. Yes I am. One more question, though...

Shira: What?

Tigey Wigey: Why'd you leave your old pack? And FYI, every single fan of yours is dying to know, so...I had to ask.

Shira: Well...because it wasn't exiting! It was the same thing every day, and I just got bored of it. So one day I left, found Gutt, and the pirate life...just seemed exciting to me.

Tigey Wigey: Eh, not for me. I'd be puking the whole time.

Shira: Hm. Lovely.

Tigey Wigey: Sooo, since we're running out of time, we're- -

Shira: You told me you were just sitting around the house all day!

Tigey Wigey: I DON'T CARE, WE'RE OUT OF TIME!

Shira: (Get me out of here- -she's crazy!)

Tigey Wigey: Call your boyfriend to come and save you.

Shira: He's not my boyfriend!

Tigey Wigey: Oh. Sure. Keep telling yourself that.

Shira: But- -

Tigey Wigey: *into walkie-talkie* We have a Code 33851, I'm going to have to need back-up immediately.

Shira: Screw you! *Opens up a portal, walks inside, and disappears like a boss*

Tigey Wigey: ...How the heck did you do that?

* * *

Sooo, that's that! Hoped you liked it and/or thought it was funny and/or entertaining...Be sure to keep an eye out for more Character Conversations, coming soon to a theater near you! (Not. It might be awhile for this to get into the theaters.)

Please review, or I'll steal all your mustard!


End file.
